


O Labirinto

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, bond, maze, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Existem vários portais misteriosos através do continente, herança de um mundo remoto em que a magia era cotidiana e fazia parte da vida dos shifters.Lendas antigas diziam que espécies inimagináveis se retiraram e criaram nesses labirintos um novo lar e poderosa magia era a proteção que fazia os invasores se perderem e morrerem sem nunca mais ver o lado de fora.O pequeno grupo de rebeldes tinha duas opções: enfrentar os perseguidores ou fugir para o pretenso mundo sobrenatural.E eles apostam tudo ao atravessar o rústico portal.





	1. Entre lutar ou fugir...

A cada investida o inimigo se precavia mais. Os contra-ataques se tornaram mais acurados e perigosos. Naruto e seu bando sentiam isso, os planos precisavam se refinar a cada vez, embora soubessem que o risco de falhar não era apenas uma possibilidade perdida no horizonte.

Eram jovens de pensamento afiado, reflexos invejáveis e presença de espírito brilhante. Fatores que somados os ajudaram a escapar de uma emboscada, felizmente levando todo o comboio de crianças com eles.

— Pegamos a pior rota — Uchiha Sasuke repetiu pela terceira ou quarta vez, avançando ao lado do companheiro e amigo de infância. Era um Beta bem treinado e forte, assim como Naruto. Quando agiam em conjunto, lutavam de igual para igual contra um Alpha.

— Eu sei — Uzumaki Naruto torceu o nariz. Estavam a pé, os cavalos precisaram ser abandonados quando começaram a íngreme escalada naquela encosta. Ainda tinham uma boa dianteira sobre os inimigos, pois queimar as carroças e libertar os alazões que usariam na perseguição foi peça fundamental para o plano não fracassar de vez.

Olhou para trás. A pouca distância vinham Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hinata, ajudando doze crianças cujas idades variavam entre seis e onze anos, todas pequenas Ômegas que seriam levadas para a Capital de Konoha, alimentar o apetite depravado de Alphas sem escrúpulos. O rancor que Naruto sentia apenas aumentava ao olhar o filhotinho que Hinata segurava com cuidado, uma vítima inocente que cometeu o único crime de nascer em determinada casta.

O rapaz tinha um senso de justiça tão grande, que ainda adolescente, cerca de dez anos atrás, abriu mão do futuro brilhante que o aguardava caso se formasse na Academia Ninja, juntou o grupo de shifters amigos e se tornou o justiceiro que agia na ilegalidade, atacando caravanas oficiais e resgatando todo e qualquer Omega que conseguisse.

No começo foi fácil.

A medida que os anos avançavam, a capital ampliou a guarda, investiu em segurança. Cada vez era mais arriscado atacar e mais complicado libertar os prisioneiros.

Nessa derradeira investida o Bando Uzumaki, nome pelo qual eram chamados, precisou fugir por uma rota alternativa e perigosa, os cavalos foram abandonados e as provisões escasseavam.

Ao longe no horizonte viam sinais de fumaça sempre que os inimigos paravam para descansar e se alimentar. A mensagem era clara: não desisitiram de recuperar as crianças Ômega.

Com isso empurravam Naruto e seus amigos para a frente. Unica rota possivel no caminho cercado de pantanos de areia movediça e penhascos tão profundos que os olhos sequer viam seu fim.

— Vamos chegar no labirinto essa noite — Sasuke voltou a rosnar para Naruto, observando o sol se pôr — É morte certa.

— Nunca tentamos passar por um — Naruto sorriu confiante — Temos que tentar, teme.

O sorriso vacilou um pouco, tão pouco que Sasuke só percebeu por o conhecer tão bem. Calou-se compreedendo o fato assustador: seguiam para um dos labirintos misticos, cujas lendas garantiam que era uma passagem só de ida. Ninguém que entrou em um deles saiu com vida.

Mas, nas atuais circunstâncias, seguir em frente e arriscar era a única opção; pois atrás deles avançava algo muito pior do que a morte…

—--

O bando fez uma breve pausa quando o sol tocou o horizonte e rascunhou os primeiros tons do poente. As crianças estavam exaustas e famintas. Dividiram um pouco das provisões e permitiram que descançassem.

— Nada, nem um sinal de caça. Mas eu nem tinha muita esperança — Inuzuka Kiba sentou-se ao lado de Naruto perto da fogueira. Caçar era uma de suas especialidades, se Akamaru, seu ninken, estivesse por ali, talvez conseguisse encontrar algo com o faro mil vezes mais sensível. Fato que duvidava, o pântano de areias movediças não era propício para nenhuma espécie comestível sobreviver.

— Dessa vez a gente se enrascou, cara — relanceou o olhar para Sasuke, que ajudava a repartir o parco jantar feito de carne seca e um golinho de água para cada um.

— Ainda tenho esperança — Hinata falou baixinho, ninando o bebê. Era a única garota do grupo, tão forte e dedicada quanto os demais. Acreditava que faziam o certo. E que aquele bebezinho em seus braços merecia uma chance nesse mundo, de ter uma vida livre e feliz. Assim como cada uma daquelas crianças que libertaram e estavam sob seus cuidados.

Queria acreditar que atravessariam o labirinto mágico, e que voltariam para o esconderijo do bando em segurança. Onde aqueles pequeninos viveriam um tempo até que encontrassem boas famílias que os adotariam. Alguns escolheriam ficar e ajudar na causa, do jeito que fosse possível.

— Não podemos passar a noite aqui. Temos que seguir e entrar nessa porra de labirinto o quanto antes — Kiba estava de mau humor. Enquanto investigava o terreno não viu nenhum sinal de fumaça no céu, isso significava que seus perseguidores não pararam para descansar ainda. Isso diminuiria a distância entre eles perigosamente.

Pois não faziam ideia do que podia acontecer quando entrassem no labirinto.

— Mais meia hora e partimos — Naruto decretou. Entendia a urgência do amigo, todavia não podia ignorar o cansaço das crianças. Obrigá-las a seguir atrasaria mais o passo do que ceder alguns minutos extra para recuperar o fôlego.

Kiba calou-se. Rendeu-se a beber sua pequena porção de água, estava sedento. A parte da carne cedeu fácil, preferiu guardar para quando estivessem abaixo do limite, doaria para as crianças de bom grado, ainda que o estômago estivesse sinalizando a fome desde o dia anterior.

—--

O clima que já era pesado não melhorou nada quando chegaram ao maior obstáculo daquela investida. Os quatro jovens sentiam a tensão e o peso pelo que estavam prestes a fazer. As crianças, ao contrário, não eram vítimas da pressão, apenas do medo de ser presas de novo, levadas para um lugar desconhecido por pessoas más. Acreditavam naqueles que as salvaram, tinham fé que as levariam para a segurança prometida.

Naruto respirou fundo, observando a passagem que servia de entrada para o labirinto. Era uma espécie de portal natural, pouca coisa mais alta do que Sasuke e Naruto, ambos os Betas sendo altos e fortes, rodeada por plantas vistosas e exóticas que em nada combinavam com a paisagem pantanesca, já que estavam encravadas em um muro de pedras obviamente feita de forma não natural, que se abria para a escuridão total.

Existiam vários portais assim através do continente, herança de um mundo remoto em que a magia era cotidiana e fazia parte da vida dos shifters. Lendas antigas diziam que espécies inimagináveis se retiraram e criaram nesses labirintos um novo lar e poderosa magia era a proteção que fazia os invasores se perderem e morrerem sem nunca mais ver o lado de fora.

Não tinham certeza do quanto era real e do quanto era apenas mito. Todavia uma coisa era inegável: o poder latente que emanava daquela passagem e fez Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba e Hinata se entreolharem. O instinto mais primordial alertava para o perigo. A mente racional sabia que não tinham escolha.

Naruto tirou a mochila das costas e a vasculhou. Encontrou um pedaço de corda que seria útil na situação em que se encontravam.

— Segurem nessa corda. E não soltem por nada até verificarmos como é lá dentro — orientou — Vou na frente com Kiba. Sasuke, você fecha a fila.

Todos concordaram com as orientações. Era uma estratégia a que recorriam muito: Naruto e Kiba agiam com rapidez invejável, seriam efetivos caso algo os atacassem na entrada do labirinto. Sasuke era forte e poderia atrasar qualquer aproximação dos inimigos que os caçavam.

As crianças correram para obedecer. Os mais novinhos seguraram no meio da corda, enquanto os mais velhos se ajeitavam logo atrás de Kiba e a frente de Hinata, posicionada de modo que Sasuke lhe desse cobertura e ao filhotinho.

O líder do grupo observou a fila que se desenrolava atrás de si, as crianças assustadas segurando firme na corda, enquanto seus companheiros de grupo demonstravam tensão e ansiedade no rosto.

Era agora ou nunca. Não podiam perder mais tempo.

— Vamos. Seremos os primeiros a entrar e sair de um Labirinto Mágico — decretou energético para em seguida atravessar o portal, mergulhando na profunda e assustadora escuridão.


	2. Labirinto sem paredes

A travessia foi instantânea. E levou o grupo para um cenário inesperado. Apesar do nome “Labirinto”, não saíram em um lugar que remetesse nem ao menos meramente a imagem mental que tinham de um labirinto.

Um passo dentro da profunda escuridão os guiou direto para uma clareira rodeada por frondosas árvores, envolta em tanta magia que todos os sentidos shifter se confundiram por alguns segundos.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Olhou ao redor curioso e atento, ainda que levemente transtornado. Não sentiu nada que provocasse seu instinto de sobrevivência. Ou estava afetado demais pela magia ou era seguro.

— Sasuke… — chamou o companheiro, passando uma ordem nas entrelinhas.

O Beta sacudiu a cabeça e soltou a corda, objeto que ligava todos ali presentes.

Nada aconteceu. Não seriam separados por algum tipo de armadilha ou situação adversa.

Naruto sorriu, aliviado. Também soltou a corda, gesto imitado por todos. Os pequenos Ômegas ficaram eufóricos com a mudança de cenário. Parecia promissor.

— Temos que ir — Hinata tocou no ponto mais importante. Havia inimigos perigosos se aproximando cada vez mais. Não sabiam se teriam coragem de atravessar o portal e não podiam correr tal risco. Disse isso e baixou os olhos exóticos, observando o filhotinho que dormia tranquilo em seus braços.

— Fiquem juntos, moleques — Kiba se preocupou com as crianças. Por algum motivo, seu jeito selvagem e livre conquistava os pequeninos, que elegeram nele um pretenso líder de traquinagem. Eram uma visão de dar pena, com as roupas surradas, rostinhos sujos e expressão faminta. De longe o conjunto que enfrentou mais dificuldade no resgate. Olhar para eles fez Kiba refletir que precisavam de uma estratégia muito melhor para a próxima vez.

Enquanto Kiba organizava os filhotinhos, Naruto começava a perceber a nova complicação. Como Beta nunca teve dificuldade em localizar o Norte. Seu lado shifter conhecia os sinais da natureza e o treinamento ninja tirava o melhor dos recursos naturais. Todavia ali, naquele instante, não fazia a menor ideia sobre onde estaria o Norte a partir daquele ponto. Todas as árvores eram semelhantes: de tronco largo, amarronzado, com copas altas e frondosas. Ainda era noite, embora bem iluminada pela lua cheia. Onde quer que seus olhos focassem parecia a mesma coisa, nem um sinal indicava o caminho a seguir.

Leu as mesmas dúvidas na face de Sasuke, guerreiro igualmente treinado.

Tanta coisa dependia de seguir para o lado certo! Como escolher? Para direita? Esquerda? Para frente? Ou seguir para trás, já que o portal sumira levando consigo qualquer chance de voltar ao caminho que seguiam antes.

— Por aqui — Sasuke indicou a esquerda.

Naruto não viu diferença em seguir através das árvores daquele lado. Assim como não parecia ter diferença em seguir para qualquer outra direção: não havia vento ou brisa, o ar era seco, logo não esperava encontrar um lago por perto. Nenhum cheiro diferenciado ou indicação que ajudasse a se decidir.

— Fiquem atentos — Naruto deu a última indicação e tomou a dianteira. Kiba veio em segundo, coordenando as crianças, seguido de perto por Hinata e o filhotinho menor. Sasuke ficou por último, para garantir que nenhum ataque traiçoeiro os pegasse desprevenidos.

—--

Deste modo caminharam o restante da noite.

Logo o sol se erguia no céu, encontrando passagem entre algumas ramas das árvores. O grupo estava cansado da longa caminhada, a ponto de Naruto não ver outra opção a não ser decretar uma pausa.

Precisavam parar e se recompor.

Em uma missão de resgate rotineira, mandaria Sasuke ou Kiba verificarem os arredores para garantir que era seguro. Ali, obviamente, não permitiria que ninguém se separasse do grupo, pois as chances de se perder eram reais.

Assim que entraram na floresta, Sasuke passou a marcar as árvores com uma kunai. Desse modo saberia se passassem pelo mesmo lugar. Mas mesmo andando por horas, sempre seguindo em frente, nunca encontraram uma árvore sinalizada. Assim como não encontraram água ou comida. Sequer um animalzinho que servisse de caça!

Ao encontrar um espaço gramado, pequeno demais para se chamar de clareira, ainda que o suficiente para todos se sentarem, ficou decidido que era o lugar ideal para se recompor na medida do possível.

Hinata entregou o bebê para Kiba e foi conferir as provisões. Restava um pequeno pedaço de carne seca para cada um. E água o suficiente para apenas umedecer os lábios. Depois disso estariam zerados.

A precária refeição foi feita em silêncio, em poucos segundos. As crianças estavam famintas, sedentas e exaustas. Foram se ajeitando ao redor de Kiba, adormecendo quase ao mesmo tempo. Era uma visão tão tocante que apertou a garganta do rapaz. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era adulto, sabia lidar com a fome e a sede, ao contrário daqueles pequeninos que se encheram de esperança em serem salvos, mas caiam da frigideira direto para o fogo.

— Faço o primeiro turno — Sasuke decretou em tom de voz seco. O conheciam o bastante para não questionar.

Enquanto o Beta escalava uma das árvores, buscando um bom posto de observação, Hinata e Naruto também se acomodaram contra um dos troncos. Kiba ficou onde estava, quentinho cercado pelos filhotes.

A fome era grande, mas o cansaço era esmagador.

Os três ninjas aproveitaram a vigília segura proporcionada por Sasuke para recuperar-se um pouco da exaustão que minava seus corpos.

—--

Ao contrário do usual, quando se dividiam em turnos de duas horas, Uchiha Sasuke manteve-se no posto por quatro horas. Então acordou Naruto e eles trocaram de lugar, foi a vez do líder do grupo ajeitar-se nos galhos altos e manter-se acordado pelas próximas quatro horas.

Sabia que Hinata e Kiba reclamariam por ficar de fora dos turnos, todavia Naruto precisava que eles estivessem bem e focados em cuidar das crianças, não apenas protegê-las caso um inimigo aparecesse, e sim para começar a carregá-las quando as forças infantis falhassem de vez.

—--

O sol ia a pino quando Naruto decidiu acordar a todos para que continuassem procurando a saída daquele lugar. A floresta podia não ser um labirinto no sentido estrito na palavra, embora estivessem tão perdidos quanto se passeando por um labirinto clássico.

E então uma sequência de inesperados acontecimentos.

Começando pelas reclamações e cobranças de Kiba e Hinata que nunca vieram. Os dois aceitaram o descanso estendido, tão cansados estavam. Algo impensado principalmente no caso de Kiba: um rapaz arrogante e cheio de si, que fazia questão de que todos fossem tratados da mesma maneira em direitos e deveres.

Ao acordar cercado pelas crianças, não reclamou de ser deixado de lado na escala de vigilância. Hinata, mais cordata, teve reação semelhante.

Ver os questionamentos e medos nos olhos inocentes daquelas crianças foi um baque para os quatro.

Naruto sentiu responsabilidade mais do que todos. Precisavam, urgentemente, encontrar água, comida e a saída daquela floresta!

Estava a dois segundos de tentar animar a todos com seu jeito imperativo e otimista, quando foi acometido por uma intuição. Olhou mais para a esquerda, para o lado de onde sabia terem vindo (graças à marca que Sasuke alcunhou num dos troncos) e viu a sinistra e solitária figura parada entre duas árvores. Um rapaz usando trajes atípicos: longo casaco cinza de gola alta que cobria a metade baixa de seu rosto e óculos de lentes escuras.

Silenciosa presença.

Impactante presença.

Claramente um Alpha.


	3. Acordo firmado

Naruto ficou em pé, muito alerta, já sacando o par de kunai, pronto para revidar qualquer tipo de ataque. Enfrentar um Alpha não estava em seus planos e só piorava o cenário.

Sasuke, Kiba e Hinata sentiram a tensão no ar. Demorou meio segundo para compreenderem tudo e imitarem a pose do líder, Hinata com mais dificuldade, já que tinha um filhotinho nos braços.

Até as crianças sentiram o impacto pela presença do Alpha, correndo e agrupando-se atrás de Kiba, projetando nele o guardião que os protegeria de serem capturados de novo.

A tensão dominou os fugitivos.

— Estão a dois dias de distância do portal mais próximo — a voz grave soou calma e um tanto indiferente, sem sinal de agressividade.

Apesar do jeito aparentemente pacífico, Naruto não baixou a guarda. Sabia como aquela casta podia se mostrar rápida e forte, até mesmo piscar era arriscado.

— Em que direção? — ousou perguntar.

O Alpha cruzou os braços, deu a impressão de analisar a situação.

— Posso levá-los até lá — era um morador do labirinto, conhecia cada detalhes daquela floresta, sabia a localização de cada portal, além do padrão com que eles apareciam e desapareciam de lugares pré-determinados — Se aceitarem me pagar por isso.

A oferta fez Sasuke, Kiba e Hinata olharem para Naruto. O líder do grupo pensou depressa, lembrou-se que tinha três punhados de ouro na mochila. Não era muito, o suficiente para manter as provisões e garantir alguns cuidados para os pequeninos, caso não tivessem sido tirados da rota e afastados da civilização.

— Qual o seu preço? Não temos muitos punhados de ouro… — não se comprometeu. Caso precisasse pagar os três, faria sem remorso para garantir a saída segura deles. Se o Alpha quisesse mais ouro, teriam que negociar.

— Preciso de apenas um. Para onde vão?

Naruto não acreditou que custaria tão pouco sair dali. Tornou-se desconfiado, mas não tinha muitas opções. Entre vagar a esmo por sabem os deuses quanto tempo ou arriscar-se a confiar naquele desconhecido, preferiu arriscar-se. Tinha os companheiros, caso se tratasse de um engodo lidariam com isso na ocasião adequada.

— Vamos para o País da Ametista — revelou. O esconderijo do grupo era no distante e inócuo país.

O Alpha meneou a cabeça.

— Não existe um portal para esse país. O mais próximo que conseguirão chegar é através do País da Água. Nesse caso há um portal a dois dias e meio de distância daqui, usando um dos atalhos.

Atalhos. O Alpha falava de atalhos e localização de portais com tanta propriedade… e não emanava nenhuma intenção agressiva…

Resolvendo expor-se ao perigo, Naruto baixou as kunai devagar.

— Pode nos mostrar onde tem água?

— Claro — o desconhecido respondeu sem hesitar.

Naruto apertou os maxilares. Não precisava olhar para o estado das crianças e dos próprios companheiros para tomar uma decisão. Morrer de fome e de sede, perdido naquele labirinto ou aceitar o acordo e acreditar que havia uma chance…

— Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, temos um acordo. Agora nos mostre o caminho.

— Me chamo Aburame Shino — a resposta veio tranquila — Venham comigo.

Mal disse isso e deu as costas, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro antes de começar a caminhar devagar para que não o perdessem.

— Vamos — Naruto decidiu.

Ninguém questionou. Desde que começaram as ousadas investidas de resgate, Naruto usava o apurado instinto e os tirava de perigosas enrascadas. Nunca se arrependeram de seguir as escolhas que ele fazia. Guardaram as armas e recolheram os poucos pertences.

— Rápido, molecada — Kiba organizou as crianças, que não perderam tempo em formar uma pequena fila, que Sasuke finalizou, como sempre protegendo o grupo de alguma aparição traiçoeira.

Assim tomaram o caminho que o Alpha indicava. Poucos metros a frente sentiram quando algo de magia os envolveu. Não viram nenhum portal, mas a sensação foi exatamente a mesma de atravessar um, apenas bem mais fraco do que antes.

— A magia desprendida de cada portal depende da distância a que ele leva — o Alpha foi explicando — Muita magia leva para lugares distantes. Pouca magia locomove em curtos espaços. Vocês devem ter atravessado pelo menos uns cinquenta pequenos portais sem perceber.

A informação impactou o grupo de jovens adultos. Aquele Alpha acabou de contar que ficavam “saltando” distâncias passando por portais sem sequer saber ou sentir?! A surpresa da descoberta foi apenas menor do que o cenário que os recepcionou.

Aquele portal invisível os levou para uma nova e ampla clareira, um campo gramado a perder de vista, com um grande lago cristalino cercado de um pequeno aglomerado de árvores: todas frutíferas, um belo pomar.

— Se souber qual portal usar, pode chegar em lugares assim — Aburame Shino fez um gesto de mãos, indicando que deviam ficar a vontade — Podem ficar por duas horas aqui que não irá atrapalhar. O portal que precisam atravessar só abre ao pôr do sol.

Naruto ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, tempo em que o Alpha foi sentar-se ao pé de uma árvore, desinteressado de qualquer outra coisa. Não podia acreditar que havia alguma cilada naquelas frutas: reconhecia cada uma delas, maçãs, pêssegos, peras, bananeiras!

— Naruto — Kiba falou baixinho. Quando o Beta lhe deu atenção, indicou mais a esquerda deles, com um gesto de cabeça, onde um pequeno gamo espiava curioso. Havia caça por ali.

— É seguro caçar? — perguntou para o Alpha. Tem algum portal que possa nos separar?

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Aqui é uma Zona Morta. O único portal é esse que usamos. Voltaremos por ele, porque o próximo portal fica a pelo menos dois quilômetros a noroeste.

Isso foi o suficiente. Naruto sinalizou para Kiba ciente de que ele nã passaria do limite, nunca iria tão longe para caçar. O rapaz desapareceu por entre as árvores, indo atrás do animal que fugiu assustado.

— Venham comigo, crianças — Hinata chamou para que fossem até o lago. Podiam recolher água para beber, reencher os cantis! E depois, quem sabe, até tomar um banho para tirar a poeira do corpo.

Naruto e Sasuke alcançaram o pomar, concentrando-se em colher as frutas graúdas, de aparência apetitosa. Uma farta refeição que poderiam fazer depois de dias.

— O que você acha? — Naruto perguntou antes de deixar algumas maçãs caírem na direção de Sasuke, que recolheu todas agilmente.

— Não sei. Se ele mora aqui, faz sentido que conheça os portais.

— Não vimos mais ninguém, agora sei porquê, caralho! — Naruto resmungou — Ficamos passando por portais de um lado pro outro. Estávamos em péssima posição para enfrentar… se for uma armadilha e ele exigir todo nosso ouro, vou deixar levar.

Sasuke entendeu o ponto. Aquele valor monetário era para garantir uma boa viagem, com mantimentos, água… o mínimo para sobrevivência. Se o Alpha não tivesse aparecido e ajudado, talvez nunca saíssem do labirinto. A vida deles por um ou até mesmo três punhados de ouro era uma troca barata.

Pouco tempo depois Kiba regressou com o gamo morto. Foi tratá-lo na margem mais distante do lago, dando espaço para que as crianças brincassem um pouco na água. Depois de dias de tensão e medo, as risadas infantis foram como música para o grupo aventureiro.

Menos de uma hora depois o cheiro de carne assada atraiu todos para sentar-se ao redor da fogueira que Sasuke acendeu. Ver o brilho no olhar dos filhotes e a felicidade com que degustavam a carne quente lembrou aos adultos o motivo de arriscarem a vida para ajudar a salvar prisioneiros. Era tão afável ao coração que fazia qualquer risco valer a pena.

Quando todos estavam de barriga cheia, guardaram o resto da carne, armazenaram frutas e reabasteceram os cantis, prontos para seguir viagem.

Aburame Shino, que se manteve longe até então, aproximou-se do ponto em que sabia estar o portal. Estava na hora de retomar a viagem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que acharam dessa dos portais? Um Labirinto em que que até as "paredes" são mágicas!


	4. O pagamento cobrado

Renovar as provisões foi o alívio que o grupo precisava. Depois de afastar o fantasma da fome e da sede, o avançar se tornou mais rápido e efetivo, principalmente por parte das crianças.

Apesar disso, Naruto e seus companheiros não baixaram a guarda. Continuaram atentos, seguindo o passo que Aburame Shino lhes impunha.

Por duas ou três vezes Naruto sentiu uma mínima ondulação de magia, agora que sabia desses portais invisíveis focava o chacra. Ainda assim, não tinha certeza de quantas vezes saltaram no espaço.

A ideia toda do “labirinto” era assustadora.

Um shifter que desconhecesse o segredo ou não soubesse localizar tais portais poderia vagar até morrer, perdido no território mágico.

Andaram dois dias inteiros e uma noite, sem sequer esbarrar nas marcas que Sasuke deixava. Isso dava a impressão de que a floresta era infinita.

Como aquele Alpha conseguia localizar os portais? Seria um poder inerente a todo e qualquer Alpha ou ele detinha tal conhecimento por morar ali?

Fosse como fosse, não abria espaço para perguntas. Mantinha-se alguns passos a frente do grupo, afastando-se quando precisavam parar para descansar. Durante a noite, Naruto percebeu que ele desapareceu por um dos portais sem aviso prévio. Teve o único cuidado de explicar brevemente que estavam em uma Zona Morta. Havia um único portal que se “desativava” ao cair da escuridão, então era seguro circular por ali, desde que não fossem para muito longe.

— O que você acha? — Sasuke perguntou quando a presença do Alpha se esvaneceu.

— Não sei — Naruto foi sincero. Olhou ao redor. Hinata afastou-se em busca de lenha. Levou os dois Ômegas mais velhos para ajudá-la. Eram crianças de apenas onze anos, cheios de boa vontade em ser útil. Kiba cuidava de verificar o que ainda tinham de comida e separar um pouco da carne de gamo para esquentar na refeição daquela noite. Uma das Ômegas cuidava do filhotinho que ria com as brincadeiras infantis, cercado pelas demais crianças.

— Não sinto nenhuma intenção agressiva — Sasuke sussurrou a contra gosto. Verificava as armas antes de sair para tentar caçar alguma coisa. Tinham a apenas a garantia do Alpha sobre ser seguro investigar a area. Porém, até o momento, Aburame Shino não fez nada que desmerecesse confiar em sua palavra.

Naruto aquiesceu. Não via mérito em tentar enganá-los e levá-los para uma armadilha. Se fosse o caso, já teriam sido atacados, pois estrategicamente era mais vantajoso. Principalmente com essa história de portais. A não ser que o Alpha precisasse atraí-los até um especifico e os conduzia como cordeiros para o abate.

Mesmo com esse pensamento, seu instinto não alertava para nenhum perigo eminente. Nem pensar em roubo fazia sentido. Carregava três punhados de ouro na mochila, se fosse intenção do Alpha roubar aquele ouro, porque alimentá-los, fortalecê-los e depois agir? Quando Aburame Shino os encontrou, estavam famintos e exaustos. Um Alpha derrotaria a todos sem esforço e levaria o ouro como recompensa.

Por mais que pensasse e calculasse os riscos, Naruto ainda apostava suas fichas e confiava no outro.

— Talvez ele tente nos enganar e nos roubar — sussurrou de volta — Vamos lidar com isso quando e se acontecer! Estamos queimando os miolos, mas não se esqueça que sou bom no improviso.

— Claro — Sasuke desdenhou — Tão bom que olha onde viemos parar.

Naruto deu uma risadinha suspeita. Estava acostumado ao mau humor e alfinetadas azedas do companheiro, não era nada que o ofendesse ou chateasse.

—--

No fim das contas, não conseguiram nem caça nem novos alimentos. Por sorte o que carregavam na mochila era suficiente para alimentar a todos no prazo previsto pelo Alpha para alcançarem o último portal antes de sair dali.

Alpha que regressou na manhã seguinte, misterioso como sempre, encontrando o pequeno grupo pronto para partir. E foi o que fizeram.

Andaram por horas e horas, através do derradeiro dia orientados pelo guia.

A esse ponto o silêncio era companheiro mais do que fiel, quebrado apenas pelo choro ocasional do filhotinho Ômega. O pequenino estava cansado, exausto de ser carregado de um lado para o outro, de ficar no colo dos adultos. Seu corpinho frágil clamava por uma cama confortável, pelo aconchego e tranquilidade de uma noite protegido por cobertas e por roupas limpas! Nesses momentos Hinata e Kiba se revezavam para cuidar dele e acalmar os anseios trazidos pela provação que não compreendia, só sentia os efeitos.

Por fim, o sol declinava no horizonte, pronto para finalizar mais aquele dia, quando o Alpha fez um gesto de mão, indicando que deveriam parar.

— É aqui — revelou naquela voz tranquila, de timbre grave — Ele ainda não apareceu, só deve acontecer depois que o sol se pôr.

— Onde fica? — Naruto temeu que não conseguissem sentir. Queria garantias de poder encontrá-lo.

Shino arrumou os óculos no rosto e apontou um espaço entre duas árvores de tronco alquebrado pelo tempo, com copas altas e frondosas.

— Ele vai surgir ali. Mas é uma passagem para o mundo externo, vocês poderão ver, diferente dos portais internos da floresta.

— Vai nos levar para o País da Água? — Kiba perguntou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas — Depois é só caminhar até o País da Ametista.

— Exatamente — Shino respondeu sem hesitar.

— Tem um portal nesse país — Sasuke falou pensativo. Lembrava-se de ter visto — Então, se alguém passar por ele vai sair aqui?

— Sim — a resposta veio como se fosse óbvia.

— Obrigado — Naruto interveio depressa. Conhecia bem Sasuke, ele alfinetava a torto e a direito, mas podia perder a paciência quando a situação se revertia.

Faltava pouco para o cair total da noite. Naruto nem precisou pedir: Hinata já começou a organizar as crianças, deixando-o todas em alerta, num grupo bem juntinho. Quando o portal se abrisse, queria que passassem o mais rápido possível.

— Meu pagamento… — a voz de Aburame Shino atraiu a atenção de Naruto.

O rapaz sorriu, coçando a nuca. De acordo com o outro, teriam que esperar mais um pouco antes de atravessar o portal. E ele pedia o pagamento… Estaria aí a trapaça? Pegaria o punhado de ouro e os abandonaria para descobrir que não existia portal algum? Com que propósito? Não fazia sentido.

O jeito era pagar pra ver. Literalmente.

Decidindo-se, Naruto tirou a mochila das costas e abriu um dos bolsos. O ouro estava escondido em diferentes espaços, por garantia.

Sasuke e Kiba ficaram com as mãos bem próximas das kunai. O momento era delicado. Hinata tinha todas as crianças ao alcance de seu olhar, pronta para uma ação rápida de defesa, principalmente visando o filhotinho que um dos Ômegas mais velho carregava. Um garotinho que mal chegara aos onze anos segurando um bebê recém nascido. A visão era tocante. Ela era apenas uma Beta, mas defenderia aquelas crianças mesmo ao custo da própria vida.

Naruto tirou o ouro e estendeu na direção do Alpha. Exibiu um sorriso cheio de gratidão sincera.

— Aqui está o combinado. Um punhado de ouro.

Os shiters assistiram o Alpha franzir as sobrancelhas, numa demonstração de confusão.

— O que é isso? Está brincando comigo?

— Não entendi — Naruto respondeu sério.

Aburame Shino desviou o rosto analisando os outros três adultos. Todos estavam em postura defensiva, a cena podia ser interpretada de duas formas, tanto o grupo pronto para se defender de um inimigo, quanto a postos para atacá-lo…

— Isso não me serve de nada. Não foi o combinado — o tom de voz frio demonstrava o quanto Aburame Shino estava contrariado. E um Alpha nessas condições era no mínimo perigoso.

— Quanto você quer? — o líder do grupo resolveu negociar. As coisas ainda estavam sob controle. Não queria derramar sangue de ninguém — Não temos muito, mas se faz questão nós…

Calou-se ao ver insetos surgirem nas mãos do homem que até então serviu de guia para o grupo. Como se saíssem de sob a pele pálida.

— Não quero pedras, Beta. Isso não tem utilidade pra mim.

— Então o que você quer? — Sasuke perguntou irritado.

Aburame Shino moveu a mão direita e uma nuvem de insetos tomou forma no ar, movendo-se tão depressa que foi impossível fazer qualquer coisa. Em segundos aqueles pequenos e mortíferos voaram todos na direção de Kiba, que não teve a menor chance de defesa antes de ser envolvido pelos kikaichuu.

— Eu quero um Ômega — Shino respondeu.

Então ele deu um passo para trás e desapareceu, certamente atravessando um dos portais. A nuvem de insetos, diferente do shifter, planou no ar por alguns segundos antes de disparar por entre as árvores e sumir bem diante dos olhos estarrecidos de Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata; cuja surpresa foi tão grande que lhes roubou qualquer ação.

Antes mesmo que piscassem um olho haviam pedido o precioso companheiro.


	5. Um pedido de misericórdia

Os minutos que se passaram foram uns dos piores na vida de Kiba, com toda certeza do mundo. Nem nos mais tenebrosos pesadelos se imaginou completamente envolvido por insetos como daquele jeito, enquanto era transportado para algum lugar.

Mal se deu conta de quanto tempo passou até que os minúsculos bichinhos o libertassem, permitindo que fosse ao chão, mas estranhamente tão fraco que não conseguiu ficar de pé, prostrando-se de joelhos, atordoado e um tanto nauseado. Aqueles kikaichuu sugavam o chacra de suas vítimas.

Mais sentiu do que viu ou ouviu o Alpha se movendo naquele local. Identificou como uma rústica cozinha, com uma pequena mesa, um fogão feito de barro e armários de aspecto igualmente campestre.

Respirou pesado e fundo, tentando recuperar ao menos um pouco da energia, para se defender do que quer que Aburame Shino planejasse.

Os segundos se arrastaram com uma lentidão que enervou Kiba. Nenhum deles falava nada, ele, por motivos óbvios de falta de força. O Alpha, talvez por ser realmente característica da personalidade observadora.

E então, sem qualquer aviso, Shino abaixou-se em frente ao Ômega raptado e lhe estendeu uma caneca de argila.

— Beba— falou em um tom de voz neutro.

Kiba agiu por puro reflexo, acertando um tapa fraco com as costas da mão no objeto, o suficiente para jogá-lo longe e partir a cerâmica, espalhando o líquido pelo chão, assim como um cheiro doce pelo ar.

Tal gesto não foi bem recepcionado pelo Alpha. Kiba sentiu o ambiente se tornar denso de contrariedade, enquanto o outro levantava-se e se afastava. Imediatamente em guarda, na medida do possível, Kiba esperou.

Mas não por muito tempo.

Logo sentiu uma mão segurar na gola do casaco que vestia e erguê-lo com impaciência do chão. A força do Alpha era tão grande, que Kiba sentiu como se pesasse menos do que uma pena, tamanha agilidade se viu obrigado a ficar de pé e foi empurrado para sentar-se em uma das cadeiras.

Gemeu baixinho pela violência, vendo uma nova caneca sendo colocada sobre a mesa a sua frente.

— Beba — dessa vez não foi um pedido. A palavra veio na voz de comando, aquela premissa Alpha que configurava uma das maiores vantagens sobre as demais castas. Quando dava uma ordem usando tal tom nenhum Ômega conseguia ir contra. Até para Betas era árduo rebelar-se.

Foi impossível para Kiba não sentir seu lado animal se recolher de medo e obedecer no mesmo instante: pegou a caneca pela alça e levou aos lábios, dando um grande gole na bebida que tinha gosto similar ao cheio: doce demais. Uma mistura de frutas da qual não conseguiu identificar nenhuma em especial.

— Não saia daqui — Shino recorreu à voz de comando pela segunda vez, garantindo que Kiba ficasse quietinho na cadeira, conforme ordenado.

Ausentou-se da cozinha em seguida.

Kiba respirou fundo entre uma golada e outra da bebida.

Estava enrascado. Pra caralho.

Olhou em volta com mais calma. Era mesmo uma cozinha, uma simples, basicamente feita de madeira e barro, como as que estava acostumado a ver na zona mais rural dos países. Havia uma janela aberta, mostrando a noite que já caíra por completo. Dois lampiões acesos garantiam a claridade do ambiente. Apesar da humildade marcante, tudo era bem asseado, com exceção da caneca que Kiba quebrou, única sujeira evidente naquela cozinha.

Sobre a mesa, uma travessa de argila exibia frutas vistosas. Um jarro do mesmo material permanecia quase cheio com aquilo que Kiba bebia.

— Porra — deixou a frustração sair com aquela palavra.

Que desenlace inesperado! Nunca imaginou que o misterioso Alpha estava atrás de um Ômega! Bem, na negociação inicial ficou muito claro para o grupo que o acordo envolvia ouro!

Esse pensamento fez Kiba olhar ao redor, analisando o local. Talvez aquele Alpha não soubesse o que era ouro. Vivendo ali naquele labirinto não precisava de valores monetários. Ele tinha o costume de negociar com o mundo externo?

Deu um último gole na bebida e notou a impossibilidade do que estava em sua mente. Pouco importava tais detalhes! O mais urgente era conseguir fugir dali!

Medo e preocupação voltaram com força total. Ainda que no meio dos sentimentos ruins, algo de bom o acalentava: ficou feliz de ser ele o escolhido como pagamento. Por mais bizarro que pudesse soar, sentiu alívio. O Alpha agiu tão depressa que não poderiam evitar caso ele quisesse raptar uma das crianças. Qualquer filhote sendo levado ali contra a vontade, sozinho e sem defesa alguma era hediondo.

Kiba já era adulto, tinha vinte e um anos. Podia lidar com os ataques do Alpha. Mesmo com o pior deles.

Já uma criança…

Uma criança…

Nunca.

Sabia porque esteve nas mãos de um Alpha quando ainda era filhote. Num passeio em Konoha, na famosa feira ao ar livre, sempre impulsivo e descuidado acabou se separando da mãe e da irmã. Assustado e perdido, tornou-se presa fácil para um Alpha cujo apetite sexual se despertava apenas por pequenos Ômegas indefesos.

Kiba eventualmente sofria com pesadelos que o levavam de volta para aquele beco sem saída e sujo, onde a blusa foi rasgada e o pior poderia ter acontecido não fosse um garotinho Beta hiperativo e traquinas, que “protegia” as ruas de Konoha junto com o amiguinho. Naruto e Sasuke chegaram no momento exato, trazidos pelo destino para salvar um Ômega quase da idade deles. Assustaram o vilão mais pelo alvoroço do que pela força e, tão rápido vieram, os filhotes se foram, sem que o pequeno Ômega pudesse agradecer. Felizmente o escândalo, além de afastar o Alpha maldoso, atraiu a mãe e a irmã que o procuravam. Kiba nunca esqueceria o alívio de ser colhido pelos braços protetores da mãe, assim como ficaria marcado para sempre pelas expressões de dor que viu em Tsume e Hana quando elas o reencontraram no terrível estado após o ataque.

Depois disso, Kiba mudou sua visão de mundo. Aprendeu na pele as diferenças entre as castas, a agonia e o medo de se sentir indefeso. E decidiu que faria o possível para ajudar outros shifters em situações de risco.

Anos se passaram. Ele ouviu sobre um trio de Betas que desafiava o governo de Konoha, libertando Ômegas destinados a distração de Alphas sem escrúpulos, e não pensou duas vezes em procurar o grupo e mostrar que podia fazer parte dos rebeldes.

Decisão que o levou ao momento de agora. Em que ele não sabia o que esperar do futuro, mas…

Mentira.

Só podia esperar uma única coisa de um Alpha que rapta um Ômega.

Olhou para a caneca vazia. O que seria aquele líquido doce? Relaxante corporal? A maioria dos criminosos sexuais gostava de nocautear a vítima com calmantes, para se divertir sem interrupções e sem precisar gastar chacra com a voz de comando. Drogavam o Ômega e satisfaziam todos os seus desejos mais sórdidos.

Havia aqueles que usavam fortes afrodisíacos, para aflorar o lado sexual do Ômega contra a vontade e fazê-los entrar no Cio mesmo fora de época. As fêmeas eram as maiores vítimas desses Alphas, porque o cheiro do cio feminino era muito mais forte e instigante do que o masculino, fato que tirava um maior desempenho sexual dos Alphas e, por consequência, lhes dava um orgasmo mais potente.

E havia ainda uma pequena parcela de Alphas que usava remédios para estimular a parte muscular, para que suas vítimas lutassem mais bravamente, pois sentiam prazer em domar pequenas feras tentando se proteger.

Cada possibilidade era pior do que a outra. Kiba não fazia ideia do que bebeu e quais as consequências em seu corpo.

Independente disso lutaria com todas as suas forças.

Decisão que desapareceu de sua mente quando o Alpha voltou para a cozinha. Não se deu ao trabalho de usar a voz de comando, achou mais produtivo segurar Kiba pela nuca e arrastá-lo para fora do cômodo sem qualquer cuidado.

Então ele gosta de domar…

O pensamento estranho quase fez Kiba rir, um reflexo automático de histeria. Por um segundo sentiu-se de novo aquele filhotinho frágil cuja inocência foi dilacerada junto com suas roupas e partes da pele infantil. Tão rápido quanto veio, tal memória se foi.

Kiba não era um filhote. Naquele instante não podia contar com o destino interferindo pela segunda vez: Naruto e Sasuke estavam longe e tinham seus próprios problemas para lidar.

Tomou uma firme decisão: não seria estuprado. Lutaria com todas as forças até se libertar ou morreria tentando!

Redobrou esforços tentando se livrar das garras de ferro que o prendiam pela nuca. Arranhou e bateu, se debateu por todo o caminho até uma porta fechada, que foi aberta e cedeu passagem ao quarto.

Assim que viu a grande cama de casal meio bagunçada, Kiba entrou em pânico. A postura racional o abandonou e a garganta se apertou.

— Por favor não faça isso, cara. Tenha piedade!

Pediu num fio de voz, sem se preocupar com dignidade. A resposta do Alpha foi empurrá-lo para dentro do quarto, em direção à cama.


	6. Os amaldiçoados

Assim que viu a grande cama de casal meio bagunçada, Kiba entrou em pânico. A postura racional o abandonou e a garganta se apertou.

— Por favor não faça isso, cara. Tenha piedade!

Pediu num fio de voz, sem se preocupar com dignidade. A resposta do Alpha foi empurrá-lo para dentro do quarto e em direção à cama.

—--

— Não! — Kiba ainda exclamou, um segundo antes de se perceber sentado no colchão.

Então era isso. Não havia como fugir ou evitar… seria mesmo destino de todo Ômega acabar sobrepujado pela vontade absoluta de um Alpha?

— Ajude-o.

Seria inevitável ter sua mente e seu corpo abusados, feridos por uma pessoa muito mais forte, no infinito ciclo de humilhação e… de… de...

O quê?

Só então Kiba reabriu os olhos que fechara no momento em que foi empurrado contra a cama. Tentou compreender aquela ordem. Ajudar? Ajudar a alguém?

Observou a cama. Entre os lençóis que notou bagunçados repousava uma pessoa. Um Alpha na verdade, mais velho e muito parecido com Aburame Shino. Tão semelhantes que deviam ser ligados por sangue. Talvez um irmão ou mesmo o pai.

— Oh — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

A mão que o prendia afastou-se de sua nuca.

— Rápido, ajude meu pai — a ordem se repetiu, sem a voz de comando. E respondeu a dúvida mais recente de Kiba.

— Ajudá-lo como? — soou confuso.

— Você é um Ômega, não é? Então use o seu poder e cure meu pai.

Kiba ofegou de pura surpresa.

— Caralho, cara. Eu sou um Ômega, não sou um remédio! Nem sei do que ele está doente… desculpa…

O discurso exaltado se interrompeu. Pôde sentir a presença do Alpha se expandir com irritação e algo mais. Talvez um traço de decepção. Foi tão forte que fez Kiba se encolher um pouco, assustado. O quarto deu a impressão de ficar minúsculo, sufocante. O garoto se sentiu pequenino e frágil. Correria se pudesse, mas as pernas pareciam feitas de mingau, incapazes de erguer-lhe o corpo. Mal sentiu as pequenas lágrimas juntando nos cantinhos de seus olhos.

— Desculpa, Shino! — na hora do medo recorreu ao primeiro nome do outro — É sério! Eu não posso curar ninguém! Não é assim que a coisa dos Ômegas funciona.

A tensão no ar durou mais alguns segundos, até Aburame Shino se acalmar e recolher sua parte Alpha. A atmosfera mudou, foi mais fácil respirar.

Kiba nunca presenciou uma demonstração de poder de tal magnitude. Perdeu a voz por alguns segundos, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser olhar para aquele Alpha que parecia ter a sua idade em aparência, mas um chacra que transcendia o imaginável.

— E como funciona?

— O… o quê?

— Como funciona a “coisa” dos Ômegas?

Kiba engoliu em seco e olhou rapidamente para o homem sem sentidos sobre a cama. Ele parecia sofrer, pois respirava com certa dificuldade. Havia um pano úmido sobre a testa dele, aliviando o calor da febre.

A imagem, de alguma forma, comoveu Kiba. Toda a situação o comoveu, na verdade. Calculou logo que aconteceria algo terrível naquele quarto! E suas previsões não poderiam ter sido mais falhas. Aquele Alpha não tentou estuprá-lo como temeu (e a esse ponto as bochechas coraram). Apenas o levou ali para pedir ajuda, com brusquidão sim, até mesmo ameaçador. Mas nem toda a falta de gentileza do Alpha podia ser comparada com o que Kiba estava esperando!

Suspirou de leve.

— Isso o que você fez quando ficou nervoso… posso fazer parecido, mas o seu pai vai se sentir um pouco melhor, sabe? Ainda vai ficar doente, mas… não sei explicar.

— Faça — a ordem veio sem hesitar.

Kiba engoliu saliva. Como faria uma coisa dessas se aqueles malditos insetos sugaram todo o seu…

Nem completou o pensamento. Deu-se conta de que seu chacra estava recuperado, detalhe que passou despercebido graças ao desespero dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Aquela bebida…? — lançou no ar olhando para as próprias mãos, enquanto movia os dedos de leve.

— Chá para reestabelecer a energia — Shino respondeu simplista.

Kiba sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado. Desde o primeiro instante julgou as ações do Alpha da pior maneira possível. Mas não tinha culpa! Ele foi raptado e separado dos amigos contra a sua vontade! Não podia confiar no Alpha tão fácil assim!

Talvez se usasse sua essência Ômega e provasse para Shino que ele não tinha poder de cura, conseguisse negociar termos para sua libertação!

Respirou fundo duas vezes, antes de concentrar-se e clamar aquela parte mais íntima da sua existência, uma faceta de Inuzuka Kiba que por vezes amaldiçoou e recusou-se a reconhecê-la como integrante de si mesmo, aquela parte Ômega que remetia à fragilidade da espécie, embora estivesse ligada também ao equilíbrio e à harmonia.

A atmosfera se tornou mais leve a medida que o chacra se desprendia do corpo do Ômega. Tão concentrado Kiba estava que não notou as narinas do Alpha se dilatarem de leve ao captar o ínfimo aroma de morangos silvestres que se insinuou pelo ar.

Pouco a pouco a respiração do homem sobre a cama se acalmou. Os ofegos sofridos foram diminuindo até que o sono se tornou tranquilo, envolvido pelo cerne que caracterizava a existência de Inuzuka Kiba: acolhimento e aconchego.

— Isso é o melhor que eu posso fazer — o garoto falou baixinho, depois de alguns minutos — Sinto muito por esse mal entendido. Você me trouxe aqui para ajudar seu pai, compreendo a intenção. Mas não faço milagres, Shino. Não consigo curar nenhuma doença.

As palavras vieram honestas, carregadas de verdadeira sinceridade. A contra gosto Shino pareceu aceitar a realidade. Acabou por sentar-se em uma cadeira no outro lado da cabeceira da cama, que Kiba não tinha notado.

Por algum tempo tudo se resumiu a isso, Kiba usando sua essência para amenizar o ambiente, enquanto os dois Alphas usufruíam das boas sensações. Todavia, Kiba não era alguém que conseguisse ficar quieto por muito tempo.

— O que seu pai tem? — perguntou evitando soar muito curioso. Falhou com maestria, claro.

— Meu pai é um dos amaldiçoados.

— Amaldiçoados? Então é um tipo de magia? Talvez jutsu?

— Jutsu?

— Tipo aquela coisa que você fez com os insetos. Lá fora a gente chama de “jutsu”.

O Alpha ajeitou os óculos no rosto, ponderando as implicações do que ouviu. Acabou por menear a cabeça.

— Não creio que seja.

Kiba mordeu o lábio inferior, sem querer desistir de entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Ele se machucou? Foi mordido por algum animal? Como isso aconteceu?

O interrogatório surpreendeu Shino, coisa que ficou nítida na face sempre pálida. A atitude de Kiba mudou por completo! De assustado e acuado ele meio que tomou a frente da situação. Foi inusitado.

Não viu motivos para não responder. Em poucas palavras explicou que seu pai partiu para caçar com um grupo de Alphas, depois de três dias eles voltaram e alguns já mostravam sinais da doença: cansaço, desanimo e falta de forças. Foram caindo de cama e não se levantaram mais. Nem todos os Alphas regressaram adoecidos, alguns continuavam tão saudáveis como sempre. E a doença não afetou Betas. Houve vítimas anos antes, quando a maldição se ativou a primeira vez. O resultado foi a morte de todos os Alphas que contraíram a doença. Nessa segunda epidemia sabiam pela experiência anterior que a morte era apenas questão de tempo.

Incrivelmente, naquele lugar, não existiam Ômegas. De acordo com o relato de Shino, o último da casta havia falecido antes mesmo que nascesse; apesar de a parte Alpha reconhecer um tão logo pôs os olhos em Kiba e no pequeno grupo de filhotes. Sabia o que eram, mesmo sem nunca ter tido contato com algum Ômega.

Durante todos aqueles anos tem sido apenas Alphas e Betas a viver no labirinto, impossibilitados de atravessar o portal que levava ao mundo externo. O chacra deles estava intrinsecamente ligado a magia do labirinto, isso os tornava mais fortes que os shifters de fora. Assim como os mantinha prisioneiros da floresta misteriosa.

Enquanto ouvia tudo Kiba alternava olhares entre pai e filho, penalizado com a situação.

— Então Ômegas não podem curar? — Aburame Shino soou pensativo, distante. Decepcionado.

— Não — a sinceridade crua e direta era inquestionável. Fez Shino acreditar que Kiba não tentava enrolá-lo.

Foi a vez de o Alpha suspirar, derrotado.

— Então vou te levar de volta ao portal externo. Obrigado por ao menos tentar.


	7. Só diálogo esclarece tudo

— Então Ômegas não podem curar? — Aburame Shino soou pensativo, distante. Decepcionado.

— Não — a sinceridade crua e direta era inquestionável. Fez Shino acreditar que Kiba não tentava enrolá-lo.

Foi a vez de o Alpha suspirar, derrotado.

— Então vou te levar de volta ao portal externo. Obrigado por ao menos tentar.

—--

— E é isso? — Kiba perguntou meio surpreso. O Alpha ia permitir que partisse?!

Ganhou um olhar inquisidor.

— Pensei que salvaria meu pai. Vou continuar procurando um jeito de curar essa maldição.

— Caralho, Shino — a essa altura Kiba já se sentia bem a vontade para tratar o Alpha com intimidade. Nem parecia aquele garoto acuado que foi levado ali a força — Por que não pediu ajuda ao invés de me raptar?

As sobrancelhas do outro se franziram, revelando estranheza.

— Os termos do acordo estavam bem claros. Foi o pagamento que eu pedi para ajudar vocês a atravessarem o labirinto em segurança.

Kiba riu descontraído.

— Precisa melhorar suas habilidades de comunicação, cara.

Aburame Shino apenas olhou de volta, com aquele ar de decepção e leve desamparo que desarmou Kiba no decorrer das descobertas. A sensação chegou ao Ômega, desde sempre entusiasta em ajudar as pessoa que precisavam.

Foi levado ali contra a vontade e de modo grosseiro. A culpa do medo que sentiu era de Shino e seu jeito sombrio. Não do pobre homem doente que sofria sobre a cama. Muito menos de…

— Você disse “amaldiçoados”, no plural. Existem outros? — indagou de repente.

— Sim — Shino respondeu — Tem outros Alphas doentes. Mas meu pai é o mais grave de todos.

Kiba mordeu os lábios, travando uma breve luta interior. Terminou com um suspiro exagerado e dramático:

— Tá certo, Shino. Não posso curar ninguém, mas posso aliviar um pouco o sofrimento. Me leva na casa dos outros doentes. Depois eu vou embora, daí a dívida está paga. Combinado? Sem truques.

Shino balançou a cabeça. Nem passou pela sua cabeça pedir ajuda para os outros Alphas. Achava que seria demais. Se conseguisse curar o pai, o assunto seria diferente! Só permitiria que Kiba partisse após curar todos. Mas se ele não tinha esse poder… não adiantava obrigá-lo a ficar no labirinto.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro — Kiba sorriu ficando em pé.

O Alpha o imitou. Lançou um derradeiro olhar ao pai, que dormia bem naquele instante. Bem como há muito tempo não acontecia. Ficou grato por ao menos essa folga no sofrimento da única pessoa que tinha como família.

— Cara, nunca mais faça isso — Kiba foi dizendo enquanto saiam da casa. A noite cedera espaço para um amanhecer deslumbrante. Foram tantas emoções que Kiba mal viu ou sentiu as horas passarem, enquanto ajudava o pai de Shino e ouvia a história daquela doença — Você tem que ser bem claro quando for negociar uma troca, sabe? Porque a gente tava falando em punhados de ouro e você tava falando de Ômegas. Isso pode levar à morte.

Shino olhou para o lado, observando o garoto ao seu lado.

— Não sei o que é “ouro”. Não é assim que chamam os Ômegas lá fora? Por isso tentou fugir? Estava com medo de mim? Quando tentaram me entregar pedras pensei que queria trapacear e ir embora sem cumprir o acordo.

Kiba arrepiou-se diante da acusação.

— Eu nunca ia fugir e quebrar uma promessa! Essas pedras são ouro e valem muito fora do labirinto. A gente chama os Ômegas de “Ômega” mesmo... E eu não estava com medo de você — resmungou. Então ponderou alguns segundos. Sentiu certo ceticismo emanando do Alpha que caminhava ao seu lado. Nunca tinha captado nada assim antes, surpreendeu-se um pouco a ponto de baixar a guarda e ser sincero — Caralho, óbvio que eu tava com medo. Você é um Alpha! Se me atacasse eu nunca ia conseguir me defender sozinho…

Shino parou de andar.

— E por que eu o atacaria? — soou com curiosidade sincera, apesar de a face continuar inexpressiva.

Kiba sentiu o rosto queimar de leve, também parando de andar.

— Caralho, cara. A gente confundiu tudo no acordo. Não pensei que eu seria parte da troca. De repente você me cercou com aqueles insetos e me levou pra sua casa. Eu fiquei confuso, porra. Não é minha culpa se pensei o pior.

O rompante não irritou o Alpha. Pelo contrário, Kiba sentiu uma onda de empatia alcançá-lo. Quase recuou um passo, pelo inesperado da situação.

— Sinto muito por assustá-lo. Nunca foi minha intenção.

Kiba relaxou a postura inconscientemente defensiva. Agora estava mais do que evidente. Não sentiu ameaça vinda do Alpha. Na verdade, o pior momento foi quando se negou a ajudar o pai do rapaz, não por não querer. Apenas por não poder. Fora isso, agora que estava livre de toda a tensão, Kiba podia analisar e concluir que se precipitou desde o começo. Com justificativa, evidentemente.

Antes que respondesse, no entanto, Shino o segurou de leve pelo cotovelo e o puxou.

— O portal está aqui — explicou o motivo de ter parado de andar.

Kiba concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Com dois passos atravessaram a passagem magica invisível, saindo em um terreno similar ao que estavam, com um casebre semelhante ao dos Aburame.

Silencioso, Shino foi até a porta e bateu de leve. Kiba não esperou convite, parando ao lado do Alpha enquanto aguardavam.

Menos de um minuto depois a porta se abriu e uma Beta de aparência séria os atendeu. Era uma mulher muito bonita, de volumosos cabelos negros e exóticos olhos vermelhos.

— Shino-kun — a mulher sorriu calorosa. Apesar de muito cedo, parecia ter despertado há algum tempo.

— Kurenai-sensei — Shino não era de rodeios, provou-se ser muito direto em tudo o que fazia — Trouxe um Ômega para visitar Asuma-sensei.

A Beta arregalou os olhos de leve, afastando-se um passo para trás. Observou Kiba de cima a baixo, com uma expressão facial que mesclava surpresa e maravilhamento. O último da casta morreu quando ela ainda era uma filhotinha.

— Ele pode salvar Asuma?! — a voz esperançosa partiu o coração de Kiba.

— Não — Shino respondeu — Ele não pôde ajudar meu pai, apenas melhorar um pouco as coisas. Esse é Kiba — e vacilou um pouco. Não se lembrava do sobrenome.

— Inuzuka — O Ômega resmungou — Inuzuka Kiba.

— Prazer. Sou Kurenai, entrem.

A casinha tinha o mesmo padrão da de Shino, simples e rústica, tão campestre quanto as do interior do país em que Kiba nasceu. No canto da sala havia um berço, onde uma bebê Beta ressonava.

Kurenai os levou direto para o quarto do casal. Um Alpha adulto estava sentado na cama, com aparência abatida, mas de longe mais saudável do que o pai de Shino. O homem sorriu para os visitantes.

— Olá, garotos.

Kurenai indicou que Kiba deveria se sentar na beira da cama, enquanto Shino ia posicionar-se perto da janela aberta. Asuma passou a observar Kiba com certo interesse. Sentiu a energia diferente, que o envolveu calorosa. Não era nada que um Beta ou outro Alpha pudesse fazer.

— Meu nome é Kiba — explicou enquanto se acomodava — Sou um Ômega. Não posso curar o senhor, só ajudar a sentir-se um pouco melhor, mas ainda vai ficar doente.

Tratou de explicar logo, para não dar falsas esperanças.

Sarutobi Asuma ajeitou-se na cama. Passou a sentir um acalento suave e cuidadoso. Diferente do que captava no vínculo com a esposa. Era… gentil e lenitivo. Trazia alívio.

— Prazer em te conhecer, Kiba-kun — sorriu para o garoto, antes de lançar um olhar cheio de gratidão para Shino. Deduziu fácil que o jovem Aburame era responsável por trazer aquele Ômega ao labirinto — Obrigado.

— Que bom que Asuma está consciente — Kurenai cruzou os braços à porta, verdadeiramente emocionada em ver a face do marido se tornar menos sofrida conforme a energia do garoto o envolvia — Ainda é o começo da doença. Os ciclos de consciência são grandes.

Kiba mordeu os lábios. Queria poder ajudar aquelas pessoas. Mas não era médico, nem curandeiro. Nem mesmo a premissa Ômega podia curar algo que…

Então as palavras de Kurenai lhe chamaram a atenção.

— Ciclos? — ele perguntou. Shino não lhe falou nada sobre ciclos.

— Sim — Kurenai suspirou — Essa maldição funciona em ciclos. Intercala períodos de consciência com inconsciência. Com o passar do tempo os intervalos vão se invertendo, cada vez menos consciente… cada vez mais inconsciente…

A voz esmaeceu, incapaz de concluir a informação. Mas a conclusão era lógica. Os períodos se estendiam até a morte do Alpha.

E Kiba sentiu um aperto no peito. E a boca secando num misto de ansiedade, nervosismo e euforia.

— Febre do Sabugo — sussurrou estupefato — Atinge apenas Alphas, evoluiu em ciclos e enfraquece o corpo do shifter, por isso leva a morte. Eu sei, minha irmã pegou essa Febre. Mas ela tem cura. Hana-nee não ficou nem uma semana doente.

Mal terminou de falar isso e sentiu o olhar dos três shifters presos em si. Aburame Shino e os dois adultos não acreditaram no que tinham acabado de ouvir.


	8. Novo acordo firmado

— Febre do Sabugo — sussurrou estupefato — Atinge apenas Alphas, evoluiu em ciclos e enfraquece o corpo do shifter, por isso leva a morte. Eu sei, minha irmã pegou essa Febre. Mas ela tem cura. Hana-nee não ficou nem uma semana doente.

Mal terminou de falar isso e sentiu o olhar dos três shifters presos em si. Aburame Shino e os dois adultos não acreditaram no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

Kiba estufou um tiquinho o peito, feliz em estar no centro das atenções. Na verdade foi fitado como se fosse algum tipo de autoridade. Sentiu-se importante.

— Febre do Sabugo? — Kurenai sussurrou — Nunca ouvi falar.

— E como cura? — a indagação partiu de Shino.

— Chá de Artemísia — Kiba assumiu ares de doutor. Percebeu a dúvida na face dos outros shifters. Seria possível que não conhecessem a plantinha? — Rainha-das-Ervas? Losna pra combater os parasitas? Caralho, gente. Ela nasce na beira dos lagos…

Era uma planta tão comum fora do labirinto… pensamento que fez o Ômega entreabrir os lábios de surpresa. Talvez algumas coisas fossem raras ali dentro. O local era cheio de mistérios…

— Me leva até o lago — Kiba pediu — Eu mostro pra vocês.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Kiba sentiu como ele se encheu de esperanças. Foi mais ou menos como senti-lo se decepcionar ou ficar incrédulo! Era desconcertante.

— Venha comigo — o Alpha indicou a saída.

Kurenai os acompanhou até a porta, onde se despediu de Kiba com um abraço. Tinha um sorriso iluminado no rosto por compartilhar a mesma esperança que dominou Shino.

Fizeram o caminho por dois portais, saindo no grande lago que Kiba já conhecia. A vista calma e bonita o impressionou pela segunda vez. Assim como a viagem saltando no espaço.

— Caralho, esses portais são bem úteis — suspirou — Deve ser ótimo saber onde ficam.

— Sim — a resposta foi curta, inversamente proporcional a ansiedade que Shino sentiu e que Kiba percebeu. Não quis acreditar, mas era óbvio que um vínculo nascia entre ele e o Alpha. Algo que nunca lhe aconteceu antes. Fingiu que não sentia aquilo, por não saber como lidar.

Juntos aproximaram-se da margem, mas Kiba não precisou olhar muito. Nenhuma das plantas que cresciam por ali era a que precisavam.

— Não tem mesmo.

— E nós não podemos atravessar o portal para o lado exterior — a voz de Shino traia sua derrota. Havia cura para seu pai e para os demais doentes, até então chamados de amaldiçoados. Porém tal cura estava fora do alcance.

Kiba tentou se fazer de indiferente. E ele conseguiu. Por dois ou três segundos. Logo sua natureza foi mais forte, o fazendo oferecer sem poder evitar:

— Eu trago pra vocês — sorriu — Eu posso ir até o lado de fora buscar um pouco de Losna. Dai você cultivam aqui. Posso até ensinar como preparar o chá. Que me diz?

— Tem certeza? O que vai querer em troca?

O Ômega deu de ombros.

— Acho que não quero nada. Se eu pensar em algo te digo, combinado?

— Combinado — Shino concordou depressa.

Qualquer preço era pequeno se pudesse salvar a vida de seu pai.

—--

A dupla ficou por perto do lago, aguardando o momento certo para que o portal externo aparecesse. Então Shino guiou Kiba pelos portais internos, até o principal, naquele ponto em que Shino o raptou e o levou para longe dos amigos.

— Eles atravessaram? — Kiba perguntou. Teve medo que Naruto e os demais resolvessem procurá-lo, correndo o risco de se perder no labirinto.

— Provavelmente — Shino respondeu. Não tinha como saber a resposta com certeza.

— Então se eu atravessar aqui vou sair no País da Ametista?

— Sim, esse é o caminho correto. Tente voltar no mesmo horário amanhã. Porque apenas o lado de dentro se fecha, se vier de fora e passar em outro horário pode atravessar em um lugar diferente.

— Caraca! Isso é bem complexo…

Kiba olhou para onde Shino indicava. Não podia ver nada. Se o Alpha não o guiasse, nunca encontraria a saída, a não ser na sorte. Hesitou por alguns segundos. Nem parecia aquele Ômega que poucas horas atrás estava desesperado para fugir dali! Como um erro de comunicação podia ser tão maléfico?!

Tal hesitação não tinha apenas a ver com isso. Kiba se deu conta de que “medicou” os Alphas e ofereceu um diagnóstico baseado em sintomas que conhecia. E se aquela “maldição” não fosse Febre do Sabugo? E se o chá de Artemísia não ajudasse? E se…

— Obrigado — a voz de Shino tirou Kiba das reflexões preocupadas.

— Eu… — o garoto começou, sem saber como trazer a tona a possibilidade de ter errado.

— Por ao menos tentar — Shino completou o agradecimento, um segundo antes de espalmar a mão nas costas de Kiba e empurrá-lo através do portal que acabara de materializar-se.

Inuzuka Kiba sentiu quando saltou no espaço, uma passagem tão forte de magia que transpassou-lhe o corpo. Ficou um pouco perdido, meio tonto por alguns segundos mergulhado em forte sensação de gratidão que sabia não ser sua, pois era algo que fluía através de um vínculo invisível que se rascunhou entre ele e o Alpha.

Culpa do coração molenga que tinha, suscetível ao sofrimento alheio.

Até que sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro e várias pequenas mãos abraçarem-lhe as pernas. Nem precisou abrir os olhos para adivinhar a cena: a mão firme em seu ombro era de Naruto, cujo chacra inconfundível o recepcionou. Aqueles pequeninos que o abraçaram eram os filhotes Ômegas, tão felizes por vê-lo atravessar a passagem mística que correram para saudá-lo.

— Esse idiota não quis arredar o pé daqui — Sasuke resmungou de mau modo, a presença acolhedora dizendo justamente o contrário. A dificuldade de lidar com os sentimentos nunca mudaria.

— Sabíamos que voltaria Kiba-kun — a voz baixinha de Hinata combinava com o sorriso singelo. Ninava o bebê nos braços, embora a criança mantivesse os olhinhos atentos em Kiba, como se também o recepcionasse com alegria.

— Aquele Alpha sacana não ia te aguentar nem cinco minutos! Eu sabia que ia levar um pé na bunda rapidinho! — Naruto debochou. O tom de voz era puro alívio.

Eles seguiram as instruções de Aburame Shino e saíram do lugar sobrenatural. Mas Naruto não teve coragem de ir embora e largar um companheiro a própria sorte. Fazia planos de entrar sozinho para procurar por Kiba, caso ele não saisse por conta própria em até vinte e quatro horas, prazo para respeitar os horários em que estavam atravessando. Não sabia como os portais funcionavam, por via das dúvidas era indicado respeitar os padrões. Naruto sentiu-se responsável por não prever o rapto vindo. Confiou demais no Alpha desconhecido, e isso colocou um dos companheiros em perigo.

Kiba afagou o cabelo dos pequeninos, olhando em volta distraído. Reconheceu fácil a paisagem, sabia que ali por perto não encontraria nenhum lago.

Então respirou fundo.

— Obrigado, pessoal, por esperar por mim. Essa história começou meio fodida, mas vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu… — havia mistério naquelas palavras, que despertou a curiosidade do pequeno grupo de shifters. O Ômega sentou no chão e foi imitado pelos demais, interesse competindo com o júbilo por tê-lo de volta. As crianças sentaram-se bem pertinho, algumas fungando, outras limpando os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sentiram muita falta do rapaz que brincava com eles! O Ômega forte que enfrentava Alphas e ajudava a salvar vidas!

Conquistando olhares atentos, Kiba contou com riqueza de detalhes o que passou desde que foi cercado por aqueles insetos sugadores de chacra, ao desenrolar inesperado com a promessa que fez. Uma história digna de qualquer conto de fadas. E que ainda estava longe de acabar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém tinha duvidas que o Kiba ia vestir a capa de heroi e tentar salvar o dia?!!


	9. Ajustes serão necessários

A medida em que o relato detalhado chegava ao fim, o alívio de Naruto e os demais era evidente. Os filhotes acabaram se reunindo grudadinhos em Kiba, a maioria pouco entendendo toda a situação, mas bem situados no contexto.

Naruto passou aquelas derradeiras horas quase sufocado pelo peso da culpa. Viu o companheiro ser levado bem diante de seus olhos, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Logo ele, que arriscava a vida todos os dias por lutar contra tudo o que um Alpha era capaz de fazer contra um Ômega.

Kiba era decidido, ágil, lutava tão bem quanto um Beta... por isso, às vezes, Naruto esquecia que o amigo pertencia à casta fisicamente mais fraca. Aquela confusão serviu como um alerta generoso do destino. Não podia mais permitir que Kiba saísse a campo. Teria que arrumar uma ocupação para que ele ficasse em segurança no esconderijo do bando. Um rápido olhar na direção de Sasuke e Hinata deu a certeza de que pensavam igual.

— Então tudo foi um mal entendido? — o líder do grupo balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se na questão mais atual. Depois discutiriam a reestruturação no papel de cada um. Nunca mais queria lidar com a sensação de incapacidade de não conseguir proteger um dos próprios amigos.

— Sim. Shino é péssimo com comunicação. Aqueles shifters dentro do labirinto precisam de ajuda. A Febre do Sabugo é algo tão bobo — Kiba deu de ombros — Mas eles não conheciam. Se é que eu diagnostiquei certo.

— Tem um lago nessas redondezas — Naruto suspirou. Nem perguntou se o Ômega cumpriria a promessa feita ao próprio sequestrador. O conhecia bem o bastante para antever a resposta.

Sasuke pegou um mapa e o desdobrou.

— Fica a dois quilômetros daqui. Artemísia é como erva daninha, deve ter aos montes.

Kiba calculou mentalmente. Levaria uma média de uma hora e meia para chegar lá, desviando um pouco da rota até o esconderijo.

— Entendo que a prioridade é colocar os filhotes em segurança — Kiba olhou ao redor, localizando a própria mochila junto às demais — Enquanto isso eu…

A frase foi interrompida pelo tabefe que levou na nuca. Naruto não teve receio em pesar um tiquinho a mais a mão.

— Que porra, Naruto! — Kiba irritou-se. A comoção pelo reencontro sendo substituída pelo jeito de sempre.

— Você quer ir pegar a Losna e voltar pro labirinto sozinho? — O Beta soou mal humorado.

— Não vamos deixar você, Kiba-kun — Hinata falou pela primeira vez desde que ouviu o relato das aventuras.

— Mas…

— Estamos em território seguro — Naruto deu de ombros — Daqui pra frente só precisamos encontrar famílias de confiança para adotar os filhotes. Não é como se tivéssemos pressa pra isso.

— Vai levar um tempo para os inimigos reunirem outra carga shifter — Sasuke lembrou o que sabiam por experiências anteriores. O tráfico de Ômegas recomeçaria, mas não imediato. Então os inimigos teriam novas defesas e novas estratégias. O perigo aumentaria. Era a rotina que enfrentavam desde a primeira ação bem sucedida.

— Sasuke vai com você até o lago — Naruto decidiu — Nós esperamos aqui. Quando for entregar as plantas eu entro com você no labirinto.

Kiba hesitou alguns segundos. Não era uma pessoa indefesa que precisava de cuidados e proteção. Mas era esperto o bastante para saber que trabalhar em dupla era mais seguro, sem sombra de dúvidas. E não havia motivo algum para recusar a companhia de Sasuke ou Naruto, a não ser arrogância.

— Muito bem — ficou em pé, acatando as ordens do líder — Vou cumprir minha parte do acordo. Daí podemos ir para casa.

Sasuke o imitou. Em segundos colocavam as mochilas nos ombros e seguiam a direção registrada no mapa.

—--

A viagem foi rápida e eficiente. Sasuke tinha uma personalidade espinhosa, com a qual Kiba não lidava muito bem. Não eram inimigos, mas não possuíam aquela cumplicidade que existia entre Naruto e Kiba.

Como previsto a margem do lago estava repleta de Artemísia, planta que se espalhava como erva daninha. O Ômega apanhou tantas quanto conseguiu enfiar na mochila, teve o cuidado de colher algumas mudas com raiz, para que Shino pudesse replantar e assim terem remédio caso fosse realmente Febre do Sabugo, prevenindo futuros doentes fatais.

Acabaram voltando mais rápido do que o calculado, encontrando Hinata e Naruto a cuidar do acampamento, alimentando as crianças com as provisões que trouxeram do labirinto e ainda eram suficientes para alguns dias.

Kiba pegou o prato que Hinata lhe estendeu e foi sentar-se ao lado do portal. A noite vinha mansinha, demandava paciência. Não adiantava tentar atravessar e sair em outro ponto do lugar sobrenatural. Precisariam esperar a hora certa.

Naruto foi acomodar-se perto dele, com ar pensativo.

— Você falou sobre esse Shino de um jeito bem engraçado — lançou como quem não quer nada.

O Ômega parou a mastigação furiosa que lhe era característica e passou a comer mais devagar. Normalmente não hesitava em responder de boca cheia, mas naquela ocasião usou a lentidão como desculpa para protelar a resposta.

— Caralho, sabe? Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada…

Naruto encarou o amigo, adivinhando a resposta. Kiba era uma pessoa de bom coração por natureza. Selvagem e estabanado, mas com uma grande vontade de salvar o mundo. Não poucas vezes alardeou que queria ser Hokage e aumentar a punição para Alphas que judiassem de Ômegas. Por isso não era estranho que quisesse ajudar os shifters de dentro do labirinto.

O que não se encaixava direito era a ansiedade que o fazia olhar de quando em quando para o portal, o jeito mais inquieto que o padrão “Kiba”. As expressões faciais e gestos amplos ao contar a aventura… a ênfase dada à falta de comunicação do misterioso Alpha, e em como tudo foi fruto de um mal entendido.

— Aconteceu? — perguntou apesar de tudo.

Kiba deu uma grande mordida na carne seca, demorando o dobro do tempo para mastigar o alimento.

— Começou um vínculo entre Shino e eu — falou evitando encarar o amigo, os olhos passaram distraídos sobre Hinata, Sasuke e os filhotes que estavam em círculo em volta da fogueira — Não sei porque, mas meu lado Ômega baixou a guarda e… é isso.

— Caralho — Naruto logo imaginou que podia ser aquilo. Relações entre Alphas e Ômegas eram complicadas. E naquele contexto específico… — Intimidação?

Era muito comum que Ômegas submetidos a tratamentos degradantes acabassem desenvolvendo um apego aos Alphas, o fato de sentir a vida sempre por um fio, o medo da morte, a dor… fatos ruins que podiam levar a um vínculo negativo, a tentativa mais cruel de autopreservação.

— Não vou negar: no começou eu fiquei quase cagado de medo. Pensei que o Shino era só mais um desses Alphas que a gente enfrenta. Depois esclareceu tudo, e foi aí que o vínculo começou a nascer. Então não foi por intimidação.

Naruto sorriu.

— Não tem como controlar essas coisas. Se quiser eu vou levar a Losna amanhã e você espera aqui fora com os filhotes.

— Não! — a resposta veio rápida. Então Kiba limpou a garganta e tentou disfarçar — Eu vou, sem problemas. Quero ver se é mesmo Febre do Sabugo…

A fogueira estava um tanto distante do portal. Mas era noite de lua cheia, fato que permitiu que Naruto visse o Ômega corando. O sorriso virou uma gargalhada.

Quem diria que a história seguiria esse rumo?

Desistiu de provocar Kiba, concentrando-se na própria comida.

— Vamos lá pra fogueira — pediu ficando de pé — O portal não vai sumir, não se preocupe.

— Caralho, Naruto. Vai se foder — apesar do mau humor, Kiba também se levantou e acatou a sugestão.

A refeição terminou logo depois disso. Os filhotes se reuniram ao redor de Kiba e dormiram juntinhas a ele. Tinham sentido tanta falta do rapaz que brincava com eles! Até mesmo o bebezinho teve um momento de manha e só se acalmou quando o Ômega o pegou no colo.

Kiba não tinha intensão dormir, o plano era esperar a hora certa para atravessar o portal. Todavia o calorzinho das crianças o envolveu. A emoção das últimas horas veio cobrar seu preço através de um sono reparador.

Indulgência que não foi estendida aos Betas. Nem mesmo Sasuke, mais cético sobre demonstrações de amizade, conseguiu adormecer. A razão da existência daquele pequeno grupo era defender e salvar quantos Ômegas pudessem, garantindo que não caíssem nas mãos de um Alpha.

E, ainda assim, viram um companheiro ser levado sem que pudessem protegê-lo. Kiba estar de volta sem qualquer ferimento não diminuía a culpa que o trio carregava nos ombros.


	10. A resposta para os problemas

Atravessar o portal de novo foi uma tarefa complicada. Porque Naruto teve que acordar o amigo sem despertar as crianças! E o susto não pareceu abalar o sono pesado de Kiba. Além claro, do cansaço do dia. Estava seriamente considerando atravessar sem ele e resolver tudo sozinho quando o Omega despertou (seria algum instinto?!) Reclamou um pouco, mas escapou com jeitinho do abraço infantil coletivo em que estava preso.

E então, com a mochila cheia de Artemísia, os dois amigos voltaram ao labirinto.

—--

Encontrar a figura solitária parada próxima as árvores não foi uma surpresa de todo. Kiba já previa algo assim, graças à parte Ômega que se tornava sensível à presença do Alpha.

Por um segundo o clima ficou estranho. Para Naruto era muito recente o terror de ver o companheiro sendo levado para longe, o desespero das horas seguintes, a dúvida sobre o que fazer e a dolorosa escolha de sair do labirinto, ao menos para garantir a segurança dos filhotes.

Tudo por culpa daquele Alpha parado a encará-los.

Por mais que Kiba revelasse sobre o mal entendido na comunicação e como a situação se esclareceu depois, ainda sentia certo rancor. Afinal, criou o grupo de rebeldes justamente para lutar contra o rapto de Ômegas, que eram levados embora contra a própria vontade. Então como medir o que sentiu ao ver algo similar acontecer com o grande amigo?

Mas antes que o clima pudesse piorar, Kiba deu seu jeito de arrumar as coisas.

Foi tirando a mochila das costas e abrindo o fecho, para mostrar os galhos de Artemísia guardados dentro dela.

— Aqui, isso daqui é Losna — explicou — Vou te mostrar como faz o chá. Então você faz o seu pai beber duas vezes por dia, o gosto é horrível. Ele vai odiar. Mas em menos de uma semana estará novinho em folha. Aqui, oh. Trouxe umas mudinhas pra você plantar na margem do lago. Vai crescer que nem erva-daninha, dai nunca mais vocês sofrem com Febre do Sabugo de novo. Ah, esse é o Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é o líder no nosso grupo, mas só porque ele que teve a ideia de formar. Eu sou mais esperto e deveria ser o líder...

A enxurrada de palavras só cessou porque Kiba ficou sem fôlego.

Aburame Shino virou-se para Naruto e reverenciou de leve, apesar de ambos já se conhecerem.

Naruto sentiu o olhar ansioso de Kiba. Era nítido que queria que se desse bem com o Alpha. Foi envolvido por uma onda morninha recheada de alguma coisa que remetia a confiança e boa vontade, então suas defesas caíram. Fosse pela personalidade de Kiba, tão propensa a novas amizades apesar de tudo; ou fosse pela essência Ômega crucial em momentos de tensão e conflito, mesmo eminentes… todas as defesas de Naruto caíram por terra e ele sorriu.

— Vamos curar o seu pai! — trouxe o fato para a frente de todos os demais acontecimentos. Havia um homem doente e precisando de ajuda. Se lembrasse disso, conseguiria perdoar e justificar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

—--

Shino os guiou através dos portais invisíveis até o casebre em que moravam. A transição de espaço era tão sutil… por mais que Naruto tentasse prestar atenção, não conseguia! Sem a ajuda de um guia que conhecesse bem o caminho qualquer um poderia vagar pela eternidade sem perceber a armadilha.

Na rústica cozinha, Kiba preparou o chá, dando instruções detalhadíssimas sobre como colocar os raminhos para ferver, a quantidade de água e o tempo necessário.

— Então existem outros doentes? — Naruto perguntou quando o chá esfriou o bastante para que fizessem o pai de Shino beber. Ficou um tanto impressionado com a confiança do Alpha, que aceitou unicamente na palavra de Kiba sobre aquilo ser um remédio.

E se fosse um veneno?!

Em seguida lembrou-se do tal vínculo que começava a se formar entre Alpha e Ômega. Se fosse mentira ou maldade, Shino saberia. Assim como sabia que Kiba acreditava estar salvando-lhe o pai graças àquele chá.

— Pelo menos uns dez Alphas — Shino explicou ajeitando a toalhinha úmida sobre a testa do pai. Shibi dormia bem desde que Kiba o acalmou com a “coisa” de um Ômega. Seria grato mesmo se o chá não funcionasse.

— Quantas pessoas moram aqui? — Kiba soou curioso, sentado na beirada da cama com a caneca agora vazia.

— Temos uma pequena cidade… são centenas de famílias. Mas quatro Clãs moram nos limites dos portais, para fazer a segurança e cuidar dos intrusos — explicou. Os Aburame e os Sarutobi eram dois desses Clãs.

— Caralho! — o Ômega se surpreendeu. Como assim tinha uma cidade ali dentro?!

Naruto, parado perto da porta, cruzou e descruzou os braços duas vezes, incomodado.

— Existe alguma chance de conhecermos essa cidade?

Kiba o encarou, sem compreender o ponto, embora um tanto grato. Já não restara mais motivos para ficar ali. Era quase hora de deixar o labirinto.

De deixar aquele Alpha.

Pensar nisso doía.

Fazer escolhas doía.

Kiba queria mudar o mundo, salvando todos os filhotes Ômega que estivesse ao seu alcance. E também queria conhecer um pouco mais daquele Alpha misterioso, aprofundando o vínculo que começou a uni-los e revelava que por baixo da postura sombria, existia um coração caloroso e bom. Um coração que conquistou-lhe a parte Ômega mais rápido do que a parte racional julgava possível.

— Posso falar com o Mazekage — Shino afirmou — Se conseguirem curar essa Febre serão mais do que bem vindos.

Naruto sorriu largo sem poder evitar.

Uma ideia impressionante lhe passou pela cabeça. Se fosse possível levá-la a diante todos os seus problemas imediatos estariam lindamente resolvidos!

—--

Por isso eles esperaram. Do lado de fora do labirinto, claro. Com Kiba atravessando em busca de mantimentos para o grupo e os filhotes, enquanto aguardavam que o chá desse algum resultado.

Apenas Shibi bebeu o remédio. Shino confiava em Kiba, mas não podia arriscar levar esperança aos demais enfermos e tudo resultar numa grande decepção. Nada garantia que era mesmo Febre do Sabugo a não ser a semelhança com a doença que a irmã de Kiba sofreu.

Sasuke e Hinata se revezavam em vigiar os arredores, mas naquele país era seguro. Estavam longe o bastante de Konoha e as lendas a respeito do labirinto espantavam qualquer curioso. Não fosse a emboscada e a falta de opção melhor, nem mesmo o pequeno grupo se arriscaria a passar para o outro lado, cheio de perigos desconhecidos.

Apesar do prognóstico que calculava em uma semana a possível cura, Aburame Shibi deu sinais claros de melhoras em três dias. Era um Alpha muito forte, acima da média para a casta.

No começo Shino temeu que a recuperação fosse mais um ciclo de consciência que caracterizava a doença, mas tal fato veio acompanhado de melhoras físicas, a força do corpo de seu pai começou a voltar. A febre se foi de vez, coisa que nunca aconteceu desde que ele caiu de cama. Mesmo consciente a alta temperatura o fazia suar e desidratar terrivelmente. O apetite também se reestabeleceu. Foi uma melhoria tão acentuada que animou Shino a compartilhar o remédio com os outros conhecidos.

A essa altura já plantara a Artemísia na beira de um dos lagos e a plantinha mostrou sinais de se adaptar bem.

O resultado não podia ser melhor!

Ou podia, se o plano de Naruto desse certo.

Uma das grandes dificuldades em resgatar os Ômegas era encontrar famílias que os acolhessem depois. Ter um Ômega era sempre um risco a ser considerado. Ômegas valiam muito… seria tentador acolher um filhote e ter a chance de vendê-lo em seguida.

Por isso Naruto e seus amigos investigavam muito, era cada vez mais complicado arranjar abrigo seguro para as crianças.

Shino disse que o labirinto tinha uma pequena cidade, centenas de famílias com Alphas e Betas… nenhum Ômega para trazer o equilíbrio… se confirmasse que os moradores do labirinto eram pessoas dignas e de confiança, seria a solução perfeita: entregariam os filhotes para que os protegessem. Ninguém de fora iria lá raptá-los. E, na pior das hipóteses, o truque os portais podia ser uma garantia a mais!

Claro, não pretendia largar os filhotes a própria sorte com shifters que viviam uma situação tão adversa. E aí entraria Inuzuka Kiba, uma espécie de embaixador que manteria um olho na adaptação das crianças, caso os moradores do labirinto aceitassem o trato.

Kiba acompanhar e intermediar as adoções o tiraria da ação direta, seria muito mais seguro para o rapaz do que sair atacando caravanas de Alphas.

Realmente, a solução para todas as preocupações imediatas de Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo é o último!
> 
> Sobre o “Mazekage”. Maze é labirinto em inglês. Preferi usar essa versão do que a pronúncia do kanji 迷路 porque o efeito inglês ficou melhor heuheueuheuheuhe


	11. Tudo o que aprendemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o último!!
> 
> Foi curtinho, mas foi divertido! ♥

Kiba estava decepcionado. Chateado. E com raiva.

Sentia-se posto de lado, como se fosse um objeto que perdeu o uso. Não esperava isso do melhor amigo!

Até entendia que viver dentro do labirinto era vantajoso para as crianças. E seguro. O Mazekage se mostrou empolgado com a ideia de receberem Ômegas para morar com eles. Conhecia famílias que aceitariam os filhotes de braços abertos. Até Asuma e Kurenai disseram estar dispostos a adotar uma das crianças.

Mas por que Kiba precisava sair das investidas táticas e passar a dar apoio intermediando as relações entre os envolvidos?

Não parecia justo.

— Isso é foda pra caralho — resmungou ao final do longo monologo em que reclamou por quase dez minutos na cozinha da casa de Aburame Shino. O Alpha ajudaria no processo também. Ele conhecia todas as famílias que moravam ali, logo reunir-se com Kiba para discutir detalhes era o primeiro passo na estruturação dos novos planos — Naruto me acha tão fraco assim?!

Shino suspirou, indo sentar-se na cadeira em frente ao outro. Era impressionante que a atitude mal-humorada viesse acompanhada de uma sensação tão… agradável. A essência do Ômega aflorava mesmo que ele estivesse chateado, na verdade, parecia se fortificar! Shino tinha a impressão de estar num campo ensolarado repleto de morangos silvestres. Era a primeira vez que experimentava algo fantástico assim.

A personalidade tranquila por natureza tornava-se mais cordata com as boas sensações. Quis retribuir um pouco.

— Você consegue sentir isso entre a gente? — perguntou — Esse tipo de vínculo?

Kiba parou de bater a garrinha sobre o tampo da mesa com irritação e ergueu os olhos para Shino. Pareceu sem jeito por um momento.

— Ah, é algo que acontece entre Alphas e Ômegas, sabe? Eu sinto sim, não tem como evitar ou controlar nossa parte shifter.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Consigo captar muitas coisas vindas de você. Fraqueza não é uma delas — sua voz veio sem afetação alguma. Não tentava bajular ou oferecer consolo superficial. Apenas constatava um fato — Você me disse que consegue lutar tão bem quanto os outros três Betas. E eu acredito. Mas os outros três Betas podem ajudar essas crianças tão bem quanto você?

Kiba torceu o nariz, pronto para rebater a pergunta retórica. Todavia hesitou um pouco e notou que talvez não fosse tão retórica assim.

— Oh… — deixou escapar. Naruto era o líder do grupo, não podia simplesmente abandonar o posto. Hinata era meiga e gentil, mas tímida demais em determinadas situações. Sasuke... bem. Uchiha Sasuke era a última pessoa da face da Terra com perfil para o que Kiba faria. Ele era realmente o mais adequado, não podia negar.

— Ajudar essas crianças a se adaptar e encontrar um lar é tão fundamental quanto resgatá-las — a esse ponto Shino sabia de toda a realidade fora do labirinto. Isso o fez compreender melhor como sua atitude em cobrar o trato pareceu horrível ao grupo de rebeldes — Eu diria que é ainda mais importante. O resgate as tira do medo imediato. Então vem a insegurança a longo prazo, a preocupação com o futuro, com adaptação. Ter um adulto confiável a frente vai amenizar esses medos.

— Não tinha pensado por esse lado… — Kiba sussurrou.

— Se você acha que estar com o grupo de resgate é mais importante do que cuidá-los depois, então sua preocupação não é com os filhotes. É apenas com a emoção de desafiar inimigos e vencê-los.

Kiba olhou um tanto ferido para o Alpha. Mas o sentimento era dirigido a si mesmo, por ter que ouvir as duras verdades a respeito de seu mau humor. Ele queria proteger os filhotes! Queria que tivessem um futuro digno e permeado de felicidade. Faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-las, não apenas se colocar a frente do perigo e lutar contra shifters inimigos.

Shino sentiu a mágoa atingi-lo. Não resistiu a esticar o braço e cobrir a mão de Kiba com a sua.

— Nosso vínculo… — hesitou — Não quero que você se vá. Quero que fique aqui, para descobrirmos mais sobre isso, se for sua vontade também. Então minhas palavras têm traços de egoísmo, não de julgamento.

Kiba sentiu o coração disparar. Tanto pelas verdades ouvidas quanto pelo calor da mão que segurava a sua. Era a primeira vez que um Alpha lhe dava opção de escolher algo. “Se for sua vontade também…”.

E o que Kiba queria?

— Caralho, cara. Minha prioridade é ajudar as crianças. Entendi que estava sendo infantil, eu posso fazer tanto por elas aqui dentro quanto lá fora. Sobre o… — não conseguiu dizer “nosso”, quase se engasgou na verdade — Vínculo… vamos com calma, tudo bem? Isso é tão novo pra mim quanto é pra você.

Shino meneou a cabeça silencioso. Não pediria mais do que isso: um novo começo.

Para o povo dentro do labirinto, para as crianças resgatadas e para eles dois, Alpha e Ômega, que de repente se viam unidos por um laço invisível e inesperado.

 

**_10 anos depois_ **

— Hayate se adaptou bem! Muito melhor do que eu esperava — Inuzuka Kiba foi dizendo ao sentar-se ao lado de Aburame Shino na margem do lago.

Não apenas Artemísia se espalhava viçosa, mas outras plantas que antes não existiam ali, trazidas de bom grado pelo Ômega que na grama se acomodava.

O passar dos anos provou que a decisão de Naruto foi a mais acertada para a situação que enfrentavam. O povo do labirinto aceitou os Ômegas de braços abertos, mas as culturas diferentes foram certo obstáculo para a adaptação. Kiba serviu de intermediário ajudando ambos os lados a superar as diferenças.

Antes de responder, Shino reclinou-se até deitar sobre o colo do companheiro. Sim, agora eles eram companheiros, o vínculo se aprofundou e alcançou outro nível de reconhecimento. A ponto de Kiba superar o que aconteceu no passado e aceitar o Alpha que apareceu em sua vida de um jeito tão misterioso.

— Que bom — suspirou sentindo os cafunés no cabelo negro.

Hayate era o filhote Ômega resgatado daquela vez. No decorrer dos anos Konoha fortificara suas ações. Mas era praticamente o único país que insistia em manter relação humilhante de hierarquia entre as castas. Os outros países mudavam, tentavam se adaptar. Pouco a pouco iam impondo sanções contra o País do Fogo que em breve teria que aceitar esse novo mundo em que Ômegas eram tratados com o respeito que mereciam.

Graças a isso era mais raro que algum Ômega resolvesse morar no labirinto. Agora havia muitos lugares seguros do lado de fora. Não precisavam fugir do mundo em que nasceram.

Todavia a longa década foi generosa e retribuiu a bondade do povo que acolheu os fugitivos: os Ômegas que ali se refugiaram trouxeram equilíbrio. Daquele primeiro grupo, havia duas fêmeas vinculadas e a espera de filhotes. A chance de nasceram mais Ômegas era grande!

A ação do grupo de Naruto diminuiu bastante no decorrer daqueles anos. A pressão dos países servindo como aliado sem que fosse planejado. Claro, muita coisa no grupo rebelde mudou. Hinata encontrou um companheiro e se afastou das investidas em campo, assim como Sasuke, embora o rapaz o tenha feito depois de receber grave ferimento ao lutar contra um Alpha. O grupo atualmente chefiado por Naruto contava com novos integrantes, Betas dispostos a lutar pelo certo e enfrentar o sistema que mudava lentamente.

As lendas a respeito do labirinto continuavam. Os envolvidos nos resgates eram marcados com um jutsu de confidencialidade. Logo não podiam falar a verdade do que ocorria lá dentro. Não haviam visitas constantes ou ostentosas travessias dos portais. O segredo permanecia sendo a chave do sucesso para inúmeros resgates. Além do pequeno grupo rebelde ninguém mais sabia sobre a cidade que existia lá dentro.

Cidade que era o lar de Inuzuka Kiba.

Agora o rapaz mal podia se lembrar da relutância que sentiu ao ter que intervir ali dentro, como uma espécie de embaixador. Pouco a pouco foi cedendo, principalmente quando a relação com Shino mudou e beijos como o que trocavam naquele instante se tornaram comuns entre eles.

Os beijos evoluíram até que não pudessem (e não quisessem) mais viver um sem o outro.

O labirinto se mostrou um lugar misterioso, mas nem de longe tão perigoso quanto as lendas faziam crer. Foi naquele misto de magia e encantos que Kiba aprendeu que nem todo Alpha era um monstro. Shino, por sua vez, aprendeu melhores formas de se comunicar, principalmente perto de Ômegas que se intimidavam com sua forte presença.

E, juntos, eles aprenderam a se amar.


End file.
